Heal Me
by VioletCheckers
Summary: It was requested so it must be so! Sequel to Save Me: Being shot inflicted more than physical damage. Worth and Lamont, Cussing, a bit of slash later on. Y'know. The works.
1. Patches

Here ya go Vessy 3 Sequel as promised.

Lamont/Worth, a little more blatant, though. XD

XXxxXXxxXX

"Hold the hell still- OW! Shit, Worth knock it off!" Lamont smacked the blonde in the head, earning a laugh from the man. "If I bump you and there's still a fuckin hole in your back it could start bleeding again." The black haired man continued to remove the third set of the weekly bandages from Worth's back, the taller man wincing and twisting his spine. Worth didn't make any move to object to his friend's order. For once.

"There. Can ya pass me the tape?" Lamont asked, and Worth readily complied, handing the roll over, which he had already had in hand. Lamont exhaled good humouredly at the little crescents in the white tape which Worth had made subconsciously.

"Ya nervous or something?" Lamont asked, slightly teasing, finishing the last set of bandaging

"Why wouldja think that?" Worth turned when Lamont patted his shoulder signaling he was done.

"No reason…Ya just seemed tense."

"It hurt. Tha's all." Worth shrugged, getting used to the tape again. The bullet would had been sutured and had been healing really well since the incident. Worth had been somewhat…dependent lately. He didn't want to be left alone, but other than that, he was normal. Well...as close to normal as a doctor who broke all common health regulations working out of a filthy apartment could get.

Lamont smiled. "'lright then. I think I'm done here." He stood and helped Worth up, who stood as he gathered his balance and once again towered a few inches over the five and a half foot man.

"I think I better get going…" Lamont dug his hand into his coat pocket, jingling the set of keys, double checking that they were still there. Worth paled slightly at the sentence.

"Why dya gotta go so soon, Monty? Ya got nothing t' do t'day." Worth said, trying to hide his still existing weakness.

Lamont had realized that after the first week of checking on Worth every day, the gunshot had inflicted psychological damage as well as physical. Worth, now, hated to be left alone for extended periods of time. The morning of Lamont's discovery of Worth laying on the street corner had been hectic after sunrise. The bullet had fallen, and the two friends laughed about it until noon. After that, when Lamont tried to leave, Worth had had somewhat of a panic attack, begging Lamont not to leave him alone. His mind had affiliated being alone to getting shot. Lamont understood, though, and called in sick again. The next day: Same story.

Lamont hadn't been into work for three weeks. Of course he had to tell them he was taking care of a friend, but he didn't tell who. Nor what was wrong with said friend.

If you ever wanted to get anywhere in this world, Lamont had figured years ago, you gave as little detail in explanation as possible.

Lamont had continued staying with Worth, leaving his side for only an hour at a time to restock food supplies, or whatever else needed to be done.

As time continued, Worth's begging had dulled to a quick question, or point, as he had just displayed.

And Lamont still played along.

"'lright Worth. Why don't you come with to work then."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't been to work in a month and I have a lot of delivering to do." They had had this conversation ten times already. Lamont figured that if they had the same conversation, Worth's improvement would be more obvious through different replies.

"…No" Same answer. Lamont wasn't surprised.

"We could go another way?" Worth looked at Lamont with somewhat of a glare, jaw jutting out.

"Okay then…Lemme get my phone to call in again." Lamont smiled.

XXxxXXxxXX

Chapter one done~

-Jazz


	2. Memory Lane

Chapter 2 Woohoo

And let's try a chapter about Worth. ;P

XXxxXXxxXX

_Burning pain shot through his body. He slumped to the ground, coughing and sputtering, choking on the magma in his chest .He wanted to scream, but blood muted his voice. The figure stepped back and aimed the handgun at him again. _

"_Tha's too bad."A smirk cracked the dark face and his finger flexed unloading another explosion._

Worth bolted upwards from his bed in a cold sweat, panting. He groaned at the realization that it was only another nightmare. Dragging a hand down his face in relief, he fell back onto the pillow.

The room was dark and quiet aside from an occasional whizzing of a car out on the road. No sound came from the living room. Worth sat up again. Lamont had made the living room a temporary home. And Christ did he snore. Worth swung his legs over the side of the bed, fighting against the vertigo. He looked out the door. A little light shone from where Lamont usually slept. Standing up, he made his way to the couch.

"Lamont?" He called, sleep still clinging to his brain. He yawned, pulling up the sweatpants that hung a little too loosely to his hips, and tying the drawstring. The problem with sizes, he found, were the pants that were long enough for him were always too loose, and the pants that were tight enough were always too short.

"Yea?" Lamont was sitting on the couch reading one of Worth's medical books. He looked up, blinking away the reading trance. "Shit Worth, yer bleeding!" Lamont's eyes widened. Worth looked down. Sure enough, crimson dripped down his chest. He grumbled again.

"'m fine….Just a bad dream, got my heart rate up." He walked to the cabinets across the room, opening one and withdrawing some tissues. He wiped the blood and held the wad over the bandage. Lamont sat there, a sad expression on his face.

"What's 'matter wit' you?" Worth asked.

"….Nothing." Liar. The expression of his thought read out on his face.

"I'm just thinkin about old times. Back in school…." Lamont admitted, raising his hands in surrender. Lamont straightened his posture on the couch, folding his arms over his bare chest. "Burn a hole through my head, why dontcha." He joked.

"More specifically? Every time we got hammered? Classes? That time you guessed wrong at spring break?" Worth smirked. Lamont just laughed.

"There an 'all of the above' box?" Lamont smiled to himself. He looked sad. Or tired. Worth couldn't tell through his perpetual fuzz.

Worth smiled, finding a spot on the couch next to his friend. "Haha, r'member when we got in that brawl an ya completely screwed yer knuckles?" Lamont replied with a laugh.

"Oh yea. How could I not? That was our prime fight back in school. Yeah, it was right after ya had floored those football jocks right? Bright idea on your part."

"Hey. I r'member ya takin a nice piece o' the group out yerself, Monty." Worth pointed out, earning a smirk from Lamont.

"I could never quite floor _you_ though." Worth added, lightly punching Lamont's shoulder.

" Hehe. You expect any less from me? C'mon. You know better than that." Lamont nudged Worth in response. Worth smiled sleepily.

"Glad you were the once t' patch me up though." The dark haired man offered a smile.

" I'll admit, you were pretty good. Even though, Sometimes… I swear…" Lamont let a few chuckles escape his lips. "…Sometimes you were just agitating wounds…" Worth had to smile knowingly at that.

That entire story pretty much summed up their college experience. It proved to create an unusually nostalgic Worth. Worth thought about everything that had happened between then and the present…all of the wrong turns, all of the tangles that he could never figure out how to untie, everything he lost…. Or nearly lost.

Lamont set a hand on Worth's thin shoulder, breaking the doc out of his stare at the blood stains on the floor.

"You okay?" Worth nodded, shrugging Lamont's hand away with a smile.

"Yeah…Jus' tired."

"You should get back to sleep. You need to let your mind heal just as much as your body." Lamont yawned. "And I should too."

"Yeah…..maybe…."

"Night then."

XXxxXXxxXX

Chapter 2~!

-Jazz


	3. Breakfast

Chapter three. Woo.

XXxxXXxxXX

Worth woke up sniffing the air. Something sweet and salty invaded the air, making the sleepy doc's mouth water, despite the fact that Worth was confused and disoriented by the new circumstance. His first thought had been the fat woman upstairs had caught fire, but there was no smoke. Well, the scent had a smoky tone to it, but not the burning wood kind of smoke. He sat up again, déjà vu settling into his mind as memories from the night before returned to him. He shook them away quite physically and rolled out of bed.

He landed on the floor with a good thud.

"Worth?" Lamont's amused voice came from outside the room. Worth grumbled loudly, not wanting to speak coherently quite yet. Happy laughter came as a reply from the doorway.

"Well, If you aren't gonna speak, at least stand up." Worth glanced back to the source. Lamont stood there, a white tank top snugly formed around his body and his sweatpants still tied against his hips. Obviously the tank top belonged to Worth. Worth pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned against the edge of his bed.

"'ey Monty." Worth ran his hand down his face, shooting a tired smile at the man. Bloodstains seeped through Worth's shirt which he had slipped on after it had gotten excessively cold soon after Worth had been woken by the nightmare.

"Breakfast is ready if ya wanna eat." Lamont informed, cracking his knuckles. Worth looked curiously at Lamont, knowing he only cracked his knuckles when something was on his mind and his attention was split. Worth grunted, earning an innocent expression from the man in the doorway. Worth left it at that and stood.

"Your chest okay?" Lamont asked, worry tingeing the edges of his voice. He obviously caught sight of the blood.

"I told ya. Just a nightmare. Got my heart rate up." Worth offered truthfully. Lamont stepped out of the doorway, leading the blonde to the source of the smells Worth had woken to.

Bacon and eggs were sitting ready for serving. "I had stuff for this?" Worth asked surprised at the amount of food: A single bowl of eggs and a plate covered with five strips of bacon. Lamont looked proud, but then again, wary. Worth knew he could cook, therefore would start making gender jokes.

But Worth just continued to stare at Lamont, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. You actually had plenty of food." Worth looked surprised, but then glared. "Ya never went t' sleep didja? You went t' buy food in th' middle o' th' night." Lamont's guilty blush became apparent.

"'t what I thought." Worth smirked in victory.

"Jus' shut up and eat." Lamont chuckled, forking up a plate for the smirking blonde. He handed Worth the plate who took it but looked surprised when Lamont dish himself some.

"Not gonna eat?"

Lamont opened his book, only to have to put it down again. "Not hungry. Worth frowned, nibbling the edge of a piece of bacon. Holy shit it was good. He hadn't eaten a real meal in….years. Worth took a bite that cut the bacon strip in half, earning a laugh from the other man sitting on the couch. While acting like he was reading, Lamont had actually been watching the blonde with some degree of interest.

"What?" Worth snapped, chewing.

"Were you hungry?" Lamont smiled widely as Worth glared, not looking as nearly as intimidating as usual with a mouthful of eggs.

"Hey, Worth. Just glad I can help." That earned a slight smile from Worth, who promptly smiled and thanked his friend for caring.

XXxxXXxxXX

Woohoo. Chapter three. Sorry it took a few days longer than usual. Ya never know what happens on the weekends. ;P

-Jazz


	4. Flutter Feelings

Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. ^^ My MS Word decided to die, so I had to try (and fail) to fix that...

One month time interval

Let's have a chap about Lamont now. XD

XXxxXXxxXX

Lamont had never really taken interest in Worth's activities concerning his self-given title of doctor. He'd actually rather keep uninvolved in his friend's antics in the beginning. Of course, a few lost bets here and there, and boom, he got the permanent job of delivery boy. After a few weeks, once it became habit, the regular trips to the blonde's became rather enjoyable. Well, aside from the constant bickering and beatings (in which a good amount belonged to Worth). But now, after Worth had all but completely healed from the bullet wound, Lamont found himself watching Worth's actions closely, and observing how Worth treated wounds.

Speaking of treating wounds, Hanna had made five or six trips to the apartment since Worth had gotten shot. The first time was a few days afterwards with a single fanged vampire. Hanna insisted that Lamont should let them see Worth, whom was asleep or passed out, Lamont didn't really know, but Conrad, the vampire, just told Hanna that they should leave. The two had come to get Conrad a few packs of blood to eat, which Hanna had promptly told Lamont on their arrival. They left soon after, but they gotten the packs that Conrad's growling stomach needed. Seriously. Lamont could hear it across the room. He shooed the two away, well more Conrad who seemed concern because of the lack of a reason why the doctor was not functional. When Lamont told him what had happened and that Worth had gotten shot, Conrad's face slacked in disbelief and worry. It was rather painful to see. Lamont shooed the vampire away, reassuring him that Worth would be fine. Which he kept his word on.

Lamont hadn't been sure whether or not Conrad had told everyone else about Worth's misfortune. That was answered a few days later when a bombardment of balloons and flowers showed up in the "office", with Worth discovering them.

Lamont had been alerted of this when the tall man walked into the room where he had been reading. Worth wore a look of pain (obviously from the slow process of healing), sleepiness and partial confusion. He had asked why there was a large collection of migraine inducing color out in the entryway and when Lamont had informed him of what had happened while he was passed out, Worth groaned and plopped himself on the couch next to Lamont. Lamont had chuckled when Worth grumbled angrily to himself as he sat, but it stopped when the half-asleep doc had leaned his head on Lamont's shoulder, nearly falling asleep right there. He blinked sleepily, cursing the idiocy of his patients, then mumbled a few unintelligible somethings. Immediately after, not thirty seconds after he sat, he was slumped over on Lamont's shoulder with shallow breathing that only comes with sleep.

That was the first time Lamont had felt that flutter in his chest.

XXxxXX

Ever since, Lamont had taken a particular interest in what Worth was doing. Truth be told, he enjoyed being the crutch once in a while; being there for his best friend when he needed support most.

And he knew Worth liked not having to worry about anyone but himself for a change. Even though he seemed like he just didn't care, Worth never took into consideration his behavior around, oh, Hanna for instance. He acted like he didn't give a shit whether or not Hanna got himself killed, but then he always threw a hissy fit whenever Hanna disobeyed his instruction. It was rather sweet, in an odd, twisted kind of nature. Lamont always just stayed back and observed knowingly.

At this particular moment, Worth was going through records and whatnot, making sure he hadn't missed too much during his recovery.

"SHIT!"

Lamont looked up, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden rise in volume."What?" He groaned.

"I missed the follow up dose o' 'anna's meds..."

"No ya didn't. I got em to him." Worth looked up, trying to hide the relief behind a maintained rough visage. He was failing though.

"You're welcome." Lamont smirked cheekily, leaving the room. He really needed to finish that book.

He hadn't heard Worth follow him out until he spoke. "Thanks Monty...I owe ya one." Lamont had time to turn around a catch the fleeting setup of of fluff and the white of his labcoat before Worth was gone again.

And that was the second time he felt that flutter in his chest.

XXxxXXxxXX

This one may or may not be longer than the Prequel. Still debating separation.

~VC


	5. Sharp Objects

Still not sure whether this could be the last chapter or not. Up to you guys.

My MS Word is still on the fritz, so I've been messin with 's editor, Notepad and a bunch of other things...

But luckily, Kiiwii helped me out and told me about Open Office. THANKYOUFINILY~

Oh, Hanna and Co make an appearance. It was gonna happen sooner or later and ya know it. Sorry to those of you who liked the exclusive Lamont and Worth interaction...

Also...I think there's gonna be another chapter after this.

XXxxXXxxXX

This image of a mother kissing her child's injuries is a very common and amongst the sweetest known to universal mankind. It is one of the most common expressions in medicine, "Kiss it Better" and has been so since before we can remember.

XXxxXXxxXX

Worth was healed. Lamont would have to leave and resume his normal life.

Though he'd never admit that he'd miss the constant company, silence would be deafening back at his own place across town near the warehouse. He realized he hadn't been back to his home for months. The entire time he'd spent over at his friend's home added up to about half a year. At least. Lamont and Worth had rekindled their friendship to nearly as it was back in college right after their first test of loyalty to the other.

Lamont had hit a serious rough patch in his life. His family had all but disowned him after he had gotten into underground relations. Broke, alone and homeless, the dark haired man had all but decided that Worth would abandon him and leave the man truly alone. He didn't know why he'd suspect his best friend to pull something like that, but he figured it was only because he couldn't bring himself to believe that Worth would stick around and listen to Lamont's bitching and hold him up when he was about to fall.

He was proven horribly wrong.

Worth stuck right behind him all the way through. Worth housed him in his college dorm room, gave him whatever he really needed. Even a shoulder to cry on.

Is that why he took care of Worth for all this time? Because he felt obliged to? Like he owed the thinner man something for taking care of _him_ when _he_ was in need? Or was it a true relationship; the strongest form of friendship?

There was that damn flutter, right on cue.

XXxxXX

Worth sat on the couch, Lamont on the other end, leaning on the arm and flipping through a book. Worth peered at the same title he's seen the other man hold for the past half year.

"You can't still be readin tha' book." Lamont looked up, acknowledging Worth's words. "Huh?"

"I said, ya still can't be readin tha' damn book."

"This one? I just started it."

"Fer th' tenth time?" Worth peered at the orange letters in the tiny leather bound. _Of Mice and Men_.

Lamont didn't answer. He just flipped the page. Worth stared at his friend then a minute later noticed Lamont turn back to the previous page.

"What'dya do that fer?" Lamont jumped. Worth snickered.

"Do what?" Lamont asked, recomposing himself and rubbing an eye in annoyance.

"Flip th' page back." Worth indicated frankly. Lamont shrugged.

"I just like this part of the book..." Lamont stared at the page, dragging his vision across the page.

He did this for the next half hour. When Lamont finally got up for whatever reason, probably for food by the fact that the dark haired man's stomach was all but roaring in anger, Worth picked up the book where the pages' corners were worn far more than the rest and read a few sentences. He noticed: This was the very end of the old book. The last two pages. He began reading. It took him a few second to realize what was happening.

Some guy was holding a gun to the back of his friend's head...

…..

"What're you doing?" Lamont said on his return from Worth's blindspot, making the doctor jump this time. It was Lamont's turn to snicker.

"Jeezus Monty." Worth laughed, his pleaure in being scared making its way into the open.

"Decide to take up reading or what?" Lamont peered over Worth's thin shoulder.

"Jus' want'd t' see what 'ad ya so in'rest'd. A guy shootin 'is friend in th' back o' th' 'ead?" Lamont looked a bit guiltily at the bluntness of Worth's summary.

"Have you read the whole book before?" Worth shook his head. Not surprising.

"You won't get it if you hadn't."

Worth cocked an eyebrow.

XXxxXX

"Worth?" A little red head poked his head through the door looking for the blonde doc.

"Hey Hanna." It wasn't Worth's voice, somewhat surprising Hanna.

"Hey Lamont. I thought you'd be gone by now...Well, if Worth is all better now." He shot Lamont a hopeful smile.

"Oh yeah, he's right back to his old self. I was just getting the rest of my stuff-" Lamont noticed the taller green man behind the twenty four year old.

"Y'know. I still didn't catch your name." Lamont smiled at the zombie.

"Atlas can't remember his name!" Hanna informed, surprised that Lamont alledgedly didn't know about his friend's condition.

"I know, I'm just teasing." The zombie smiled getting a wide grin out of the redhead.

"There's another one Tutenkhamen!" Lamont was, needless to say, a bit confused, but smiled anyway at the blankness of the tall undead as Hanna, unbeknownst to Lamont, added another tally in his mental table.

"So Hanna, what did you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was better. Con's been worried." He smiled widely to himself.

"Why didn't he come?"

"I never said he didn't." Hanna laughed. Sure enough the sheepish vampire popped his head up from behind the zombie.

"Stop talking about me."

"Hello Mr. Achenleck." Conrad smiled at Lamont. "No need for formalities please. No one needs to suffer through the pronouciation of my last name." Lamont just raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Conrad then." Hanna tugged the green man's shirt dragging him inside to warm apartment. Conrad all but tumbled after them, having been leaning against the zombie to see inside.

Lamont stepped back.

"Worth is in the back room." Surprisingly, Hanna was not the one to take off running for the indicated location. It was Conrad. Hanna laughed and his taller friend smiled as they followed the anxious vampire's example. Lamont decided to join them, as there was never really any boredom that came with a visit from Hanna.

"Ey! What th' 'ell ya fag?" Hanna's laugh signaled a speed in their pace to where Conrad stood over Worth, fists clenched.

"Me? What the hell is up with you getting shot?" Conrad had taken another breath to continue his yelling, but he only exhaled when the nameless zombie placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder. Lamont watched as Worth got up, lending his friend a hand as he stood.

"Tha' don' mean ya gotta sock me one in th' face." Worth wiped a little bead of blood from his lip. Conrad said nothing.

"So Worth!" Hanna piped up cheerily. "Ya got a scar or something now?" Worth sighed.

"Hanna, I doubt ya'd even be able t' rec'gnize a new scar on me even if ya tried. But yeah...I do, 'ts small though compared t' Monty's." Lamont blanched.

"I don't believe you've mentioned a scar on Lamont." The zombie's deadpan but still curious voice made Worth smirk.

"Oh yeah! 't goes all th' way 'round 'is ribs, spine t' sternum." He traced a corresponding line on his own torso, earning a groan from his dark haired friend.

"Why'd ya gotta go bring that up Luce?" Lamont let Worth's first name slip his lips for the first time in years.

The three newcomers' faces twisted in the peculiarity of the familiar doctor to be addressed by a new title.

"Luce?" Hanna asked, head cocked to the side. "That's your name?" Conrad turned to Hanna, shocked.

"He's your doctor and you didn't even know his full name!" Hanna shook his head, not threatened by the vampire's _fang _which he had bared.

It was Worth's turn to grumble. "Ah well, wha' goes round, comes round...Yeah tha's m' first name."

The zombie asked the next question. "What does it mean? It sounds foreign."

This got a louder groan from the doctor. Lamont laughed.

"It is foreign. Italian." Lamont managed to squeeze out through his laughter. The three were left confused, even Hanna, though he had a huge grin plastered as usual on his face.

"It means-" Worth smacked Lamont in the arm. "Say it an' 'll kill ya!"

"Light." Worth launched himself at Lamont, who got hit dead on by the thin man. Worth didn't hit him though. "Yer an asshole, Monty." He glared, kneeing Lamont in the thigh. He pushed back, leaving Conrad to laugh at him. He caught few words such as "ironic" in the laughter.

Lamont pushed off the wall, straightening himself ad watched as Worth walk away to slap Conrad over the head and promptly tell him to "kindly shut th' 'ell up". Lamont snickered and Worth looked back, shooting a nearly impossible to see smirk. Hanna and his friends didn't pick up on it, though Lamont was sure the zombie had at least seen their eyes meet.

"So Worth? You fine then?" Hanna looked at the blonde curiously.

"Yeah. 'm fine. Been fine since las' week." Worth looked up, after dodging a half hearted swing at Worth's head from Conrad, to Hanna and there was an expression of relief in the redhead that more or less hit the doctor in a rare soft spot. Or relief was the only way he could describe the slacked, slightly smiling visage he now possessed.

"Why? Were ya worried bout havin' t' find anoth'r quack that was willin t' stitch ya back t'gether?" He meant what he said, but Worth's voice carried a tone of sarcasm.

Hanna peered curiously back at the taller blonde. "Of course I was! But I was more worried about you!"

XxxxXX

Worth plucked a piece of paper from his desk, leaning back in the rickety swivel chair. Lamont, though long finished with packing, still hung around. Worth didn't mind. He was used to having another being in his home. For once.

He looked down at what his hands had taken up as he thought about what Hanna said.

After Worth managed to shake the shock that someone was actually worried about _him _for once, their conversation took a turn to Hanna's dead companion. There was a brief checkup that Hanna begged him for, but what can you tell a zombie about their health? He figured the cause of death was blood loss or blunt force traumaby the excessive scars and stitches he found on the zombie's back and neck. Hanna had said something about paper cranes and how as soon as they make the remaining eight hundred or so, he'd wish the knowledge and life that Leopold, which he had referred to him as at the time, to return to him. The zombie was touched but there was a look of worry. Obviously he wasn't too sure about leaving Hanna after their time together as partners.

In his hand was a little paper crane. _When did I even learn how to do that?_ Worth tossed the figure, with some form of disappointment, onto the desk, letting it fall to its side unceremoniously.

"'Ey Monty. What'cha doin?" Lamont looked up from the couch's arm. He;d been trying to take a nap to the nonrhythmic ticking of Worth's broken clock.

"Sleeping..."

"Well wake up." Lamont took a heavy breath and sat up.

"What? Is something up?" Worth shook his head and Lamont noticed the little crane on Worth's desk.

"You helping Hanna and his friend with their wishing thing?" Lamont glanced at Worth amused. Worth only greeted the seemingly-to-be joke with a pained look of exasperation. Lamont's expression became slightly worried.

"What?"

"Yanno that guy prolly died in a knife fight right?" Worth stated thoughtfully.

"Well...with all of those stitches-"

"No I mean, 'e _died_ in a fuckin _ knife fight_. How many o' those 'ave you ended up in? I know you'ave a' least four times cuz I 'ad t' patch ya back up. Plus, I got caught in a few with ya. I know that nasty scar o yer's is a lovely souvenir from one."

Lamont thought for a bit. What was Worth getting at? "I dunno...Probably a dozen...maybe more..."

"Well _he_," He pointed at the long time closed front door, indicating the dead man. "was _killed _in one. An' 'e don' exactly seem like th' type o' guy t' be very violent."

Was Worth saying that he was worried about Lamont or will be? Or has been? Lamont stood, trying to get what Worth was saying. He placed a hand close to where Worth now had his forehead pressed against the cold wood.

"Worth, what're you getting at?" The blonde raised his head but was still looking downcast, white knuckles pressed against the wood of his desk. He didn't answer. "Luce." Lamont tried again.

This time Worth spoke, softly, but the few words pierced Lamont like so many needles.

"What would I do if ya died?..."

XxxxXXxxXX

OKAY, So I'm making another chapter after this. I hadn't realized it would've been THIS long...Sorry.

I guess the next one will be the official OFFICIAL epilogue of this...thing I don't even know what...

So enjoy!

~Checkers


	6. Confession

LAST CHAPTER OF THIS NONSENSICAL STORY OF MINE

XxxxXXxxXX

"What do you mean?" Lamont asked warily.

He knelt down, resting his forearms on the desk, now at an eye to eye level.

"'e died in the same type o' fight tha' you get in twice a fuckin month." Worth's voice was quiet, but it was enough to slap Lamont into shock. Worth looked up, eyes reddened by what seem to be, impending tears, but Lamont couldn't process his friend crying.

"Luce..." He couldn't swallow what Worth was trying to communicate. Nonetheless, he felt his little chest flutter strike again.

"So tell me. What would I do if ya died?" Lamont couldn't speak, so Worth just stared with his reddened eyes. After a moment of unbearably painful silence, Worth spoke again.

"I can tell ya I'd follow ya." Lamont nearly cringed at the blonde's blunt promise.

"Ya didn' know I cared so much didja?" Worth replied to Lamont's pained expression, trying a smirk, but couldn't with his true mental state. It just appeared like a sad smile: something from the doctor which was thought to have never have been seen by human eyes. Lamont still said nothing.

"Lamont." Using his full name was different. Almost frightening to the dark haired man. Lamont looked up to meet his friend's eyes. "Yer th' only person 've ever cared for." Lamont bit his tongue when he heard his friend's voice crack.

"...That's how I felt when I found you bleeding out on the sidewalk." Lamont finally broke his silence, making Worth's eyes fresh with tears. None fell, but he could see the pained glisten overcome the usual darkness. Worth said nothing.

"I thought... I was gonna lose my best friend." Lamont felt his throat clog as the words left his mouth. Worth stood, moving to his friend's side.

What happened next, Lamont wasn't sure whether it was his imagination that finally snapped, or whether it actually happened.

Either way, Worth gripped Lamont's wrist, and by some means of a tug, he ended up standing, and their lips ended up pressed together.

It wasn't rough, or overly passionate. Worth's lips merely seemed to only rest on Lamont's. Lamont had to question whether this was a kiss or not because of the neutrality and passiveness it possessed.

"I..think... I love you, Lamont..." Worth spoke against his friend's lips. A tear fell, smearing itself against their cheeks. Worth smiled lightly, tightening his grip slightly on Lamont's wrist. Lamont twisted his hand around, and gripped Worth's wrist, accepting the confession, and smiling against the blonde's lips.

Needless to say, the kiss was deepened at this point. Worth moved an arm around Lamont, sucking lightly on his friend's lower lip. Lamont felt the naturalness, and sucked lightly on Worth's upper lip, putting them into a lip lock, chest fluttering more violently than ever before.

Worth licked at Lamont's lips, turning them to a slow open mouthed kiss. Their tongues brushed, leaving both of them wanting to be closer to the other. Worth took a grip on the back of Lamont's neck, and Lamont wrapped his arms around Worth's neck and kissed.

In reality, this only took place over a few minutes but it seemed like hours to the two men by the time they pulled back from the other, filling their burning lungs with much needed air.

Worth had taken a liking to stroking the short hair at the base of Lamont's neck. He had no objection aside from the occasional wince when he tugged too hard.

They ended up sitting, once again, against Worth's desk.

"Ya still didn' answer my question Monty..." Worth said softly, recalling their conversation before. Worth licked his lips, savoring the taste his friend left.

"I know, but how am I supposed to answer?" Lamont sat up from where he had had his head rested on Worth's shoulder. No answer came.

"I guess I just have to be lucky."

"'ll take care o' ya till th' end." Worth said abruptly, looking Lamont in the face solemnly. Lamont smiled.

"I love you too."

XXxxXXxxXX

THE END~

Hope you all enjoyed it!

-Checkers


End file.
